Amazonas
by Shotgirl
Summary: As mews sao amazonas que odeiam homens e quando os rapazes vao parar na ilha das mews. O quê que vai acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui está a minha terceira fic. Eu disse na outra que ia ser 'A Gladiadora' mas eu tive esta ideia e queria pô-la em pratica mas quando acabar esta irei postar 'A Gladiadora?**

**Amazonas**

**By Shotgirl**

**1º Capitulo **

No Oceano Atlântico, um grande navio navegava pelo oceano, havia muitas pessoas mas iremos nos focar em cinco homens que se divertiam na sala de jogos/casino do navio. Eles eram os donos de umas das maiores empresas (eu não sei que tipo de empresa era, se alguém me quiser ajudar aqui é só dar a opinião na review). Eles eram Eliot, Mark, Dren, Tarb e Sardon (vamos fingir que os três últimos não eram ciniclones mas sim terráqueos como nós).

Já era de noite quando de repente o navio bateu num iceberg (como no Titanic), houve pânico pelo navio inteiro. Os nossos caros amigos dormiam muito descansadinhos e quando acordaram já não havia botes (acho que é assim que se chamam aqueles barquinhos de salvamento) só um mas estava estragado e ainda havia pessoas a gritar, a correr dum lado para o outro, a rezar, etc., então o Mark teve uma ideia. Eles iam arranjar umas tábuas e como elas não afundavam eles não iam ter muito problemas, todos acharam uma ideia estúpida mas era melhor isso do que morrer. Eles seguiram o plano e atiraram-se para a água. Não sabendo o caminho para terra, eles seguiram para Norte mas de tanto nadar eles adormeceram e como estavam muito cansados não repararam que iam direitos a uma ilha e que foram socorridos por animais marítimos

(esta parte foi falta de inspiração)

**No dia seguinte**

Eliot acordou e notou que em vez de ver agua viu areia.

-Onde é que estou? – perguntou ele que começou a olhar pelo sitio onde estavam

Os outros também começaram a acordar e notaram a mesma coisa que Eliot.

-Onde estamos? – perguntou Mark que se pôs numa posição mais comfortavel do que estava quando acordou.

-Não sei. Mas parece que estamos numa ilha selvagem. – disse Eliot analisando

Eles se levantaram e quando se dirigiam para a floresta foram atacados por macacos.

-O quê que está a passar? Estúpidos macacos! – disse Tarb que enxotou um.

-Ei! Porquê que fizeste isso? – disse uma voz feminina

Eles começaram a olhar para os lados para ver donde vinha aquela voz e de repente uma miúda apareceu aos saltos. Ela era loira, olhos castanhos e vestia uns pequenos calções e um top de pele de macaco.

-Quem és tu? – perguntou Dren

-Só digo se disserem quem são vocês? – disse a rapariga

-Eu sou Tarb.

-Eliot

-Mark

-Dren

-Sardon. E tu?

-Sou a Kiki. A amazona guardiã dos primatas. E como vieram parar aqui?

-O nosso navio afundou e viemos a nadar até a adormecermos e depois encontramo-nos aqui. – disse Dren

-Então vieram pelo mar. Brigit. – sussurrou Kiki

-O quê que disseste? – perguntou Sardon

-BRIGIT! SAI DA ÁGUA! – gritou Kiki

-Como sabes que eu estava aqui? – perguntou a rapariga que se vestia semelhante à outra rapariga só que em vez de ser pele de macaco eram tipo escamas, os seus cabelos eram verdes como os olhos. – Prazer! – disse ela aos rapazes

-Tu sabes que não podemos trazer forasteiros e muito menos homens. T u sabes o que vai acontecer.

-Sei mas eles podiam morrer e até são giros. – disse Brigit e os rapazes a ouvirem o comentário coraram.

-É melhor levá-los até elas.

-O quê? Mais mulheres. Os homens daqui devem ter só mulheres à volta deles. – disse Mark

-Vais te surpreender com o que vais ver. – disse Kiki

Eles entraram para a floresta. À frente estava Brigit, ao meio os rapazes e em último Kiki. De repente os rapazes foram atacados por pássaros e apareceu outra rapariga com uma roupa parecida com as outras duas só que em vez de ser de pele de macaco ou escamas era de penas, olhos azuis como cabelo

-O quê que é isto? Homens? – disse a rapariga

-A Brigit trouxe-os e agora vamos ver o quê que iremos fazer. – disse Kiki

-Eles são giros. O meu nome é Corina e sou a guardiã das aves. – disse a rapariga

Eles andaram mais, estavam quase no centro da floresta quando uma rapariga com um gato na mão e um leopardo a segui-la, com roupa parecida mas em vez de ser uns calções era uma pequena saia e um top parecido com um sutiã e a roupa era de pele de leopardo, olhos cor de rosa e cabelo vermelho.

-Olá! Porquê que estão aqui homens? – perguntou a nova rapariga que entrou.

-Pelo menos esta não nos atacou quando nos viu. – sussurrou Dren para Mark

-Depois explico-te. – disse Kiki

-OK! Só para informar, eu sou Zoey a guardiã dos felinos.

Eles caminharam até chegarem a um palácio antigo mas com óptimas condições. Eles subiram as escadas que davam à sala do trono e ai encontraram uma rapariga mais velha do que as outras sentada no trono, não daquela posição que os reis sempre estão direitinhos, as suas costas apoiavam-se no braço do trono, as suas pernas cruzadas apoiadas no outro braço e as suas mãos percorriam o pelo de um lobo cinzento. Ela vestia uma saia com Zoey mas com um decote em cada lado e um top como a de Zoey e era tudo com pele de lobo preto, seus olhos violeta como seu cabelo.

-O quê que estão homens a fazer aqui? – perguntou ela num tom zangado

-O quê que nós os cinco fizemos para vocês estarem sempre a fazer as mesmas perguntas? – perguntou Eliot

Ela levantou-se e seguiu perto do rapaz que acabou de falar, quando chegou ela deu uma chapada ao rapaz e virou-se de costas para ele.

-Para quê que foi isso? Não vires as costas para mim. – disse Eliot que avançou perto dela, pegou no braço dela e violentamente a fez virar para estar cara-a-cara com ele. – Responde-me!

Ela retirou bruscamente a mão dele do braço dela, os rapazes nunca viram alguém libertar-se de Eliot, pois eles sabiam que ele lhe apertava com muita força.

-Isso foi porque ninguém fala assim para mim e porquê aquela pergunta estúpida? És cego? Burro? Ainda não reparaste em nada? – disse ela

-Não sou nenhuma dessas coisas e só reparei que não és uma senhorita de família. – disse ele.

-Aqui não há homens! – disse ela a rir-se – Aqui só existe mulheres e nós somos as Mews Amazonas. E eu não tenho o prazer de conhecer nenhum de vocês e eu chamo-me Renee guardiã dos caninos (não sei se é este o nome da femilia dos lobos, cães, etc.)

**Continua…**

**Aqui está! Acho que irei fazer Eliot & Renee para variar um pouco mas não tenho a certeza, se muitos preferirem o meu casal clássico eu faço-o Renee & Sardon.**

**Leiam! Gostem! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi! Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Queria agradecer à Shiory e Naru, Prisma159 e Eleonora Mishen pelas reviews (principalmente à Shiory e Naru por terem sempre acompanhado as minhas fics, obrigado)**

**Amazonas**

**By Shotgirl**

**2º Capítulo**

As cinco raparigas afastaram-se dos rapazes e começaram a discutir o que iriam fazer com os intrusos.

-O quê que vamos fazer com os vermes? – perguntou Kiki

-Por mim, queimava-os vivos mas eu tenho a certeza que vocês não vão aceitar. – disse Renee

-Claro! Eles não fizeram-nos mal nenhum e são tão giros. – disse Zoey – Renee não vais dizer que o loirinho que te amarrou não era um 'pão' (para quem não percebeu…GIRO)

-Eu nem notei e se fosse ainda melhor vê-lo a arder. – disse Renee zangada e um pouco vermelha do que Zoey

-Mas se não tivesses notado não estarias vermelha. – disse Brigit

-Eu não estou vermelha nem notei se ele era loiro, magro e olhos azuis!

-Mas tu disseste tudo certinho e direitinho. – disse Brigit

-Mas eu não o acho o mais giro. Acho que o mais baixo é o mais giro. – comentou Kiki que em seguida todas deram a sua opinião e Renee como já estava a deitar fumo pelas orelhas, decidiu que era melhor dizer que eles não iam morrer. Ela deixou o grupo e foi ter com eles.

-Já decidimos o que iremos fazer com vocês. Por mim, vocês eram queimado vivos mas… - de súbito Renee foi interrompida por Mark a pedir-lhe piedade. Sem paciência para tonterias, ela deu uma joelhada onde mais dói nos homens (no meio das pernas) – Não me interrompes. Como ia a dizer, eu preferia vê-los mortos mas as minhas irmãs preferiram dar-vos uma hipótese. Por isso vocês não vão morrer.

Eles ao ouvirem aquilo, começaram a festejar de não ser o ultimo dia das vidas deles. Renee já farta de ver idiotices, decidiu dar uma volta até à cascata. Sem que ninguém perceber-se, uma certa pessoa foi atrás dela.

Ela sentou-se na beira do lago e pôs suas pernas na água, quando ia tirar o seu top ela notou que havia alguém presente, fechou os olhos e conseguiu ouvir a respiração de quem estava a mais, levantou um pouco a sua saia do lado contrario do intruso e tirou de lá uma pequena faca que atirou e por cause não acertou no intruso.

-Sai dai! Eu sei que estás ai! – gritou Renee e detrás da arvore saiu Eliot.

-Quase me acertavas. – resmungou ele

-Não sabes que é feio espreitar as pessoas quando elas vão tomar banho.

-Eu não estava a espreitar.

-Então estavas a fazer o quê atrás da arvore escondido?

-Eu estava a passear por aqui e encontrei-te ai quase a tirar o top e para não interromper o que ias fazer, eu fiquei ali parado.

-E eu sou a Rainha de Inglaterra.

-Tu sabes quem é a rainha de Inglaterra?

-Claro!

-Para uma pessoa que vive fora da civilização e comporta-se como uma selvagem, sabes muita coisa.

Com aquele comentário, ela levantou-se e foi ter com ele, quando chegou, empurrou-o e ele surpreso com a acção caiu no chão. Ela pôs o seu pé encima do peito dele e disse:

-Como ousas chamar-me selvagem se aqui o único selvagem és tu.

Ele pegou no pé dela e com um movimento ela caiu no chão, ele rebolou e ficou em cima dela. Prendeu os braços dela com as suas mãos e olhou para os olhos dela, ele só via fúria naqueles olhos.

-Porquê que odeias os homens? – perguntou ele amavelmente

-Não tens nada haver com isso. – respondeu ela rude e tentou sair mas ele era mais forte

A sua cara aproximou-se da dela e ela notou ficando um pouco vermelha, desviou a cara e notou que a não dele estava perto e numa tentativa bem sucedida mordeu a mão dele com toda a sua força e ele não aguentou mais e tirou as duas mãos dos braços dela e Renee teve a oportunidade de fugir debaixo dele.

-Para quê que foi aquilo? – perguntou ele a olhar para a sua mão mordida

-Não te esqueças que sou selvagem e não deixo as minhas guardas para baixo.

-Mas já agora, como é que sabias que eu estava escondido se nem te viraste para o lado e eu não fiz nenhum barulho?

-Fizeste barulho e eu ouvi.

-E qual foi esse barulho que eu fiz que eu nem sei qual foi?

-Fácil! A tua respiração.

-Como é que conseguiste ouvir a minha respiração?

-Extinto de lobo.

-Como?

-Eu sou a guardiã dos animais caninos e tenho as suas características.

-Como é que tornaste guardiã dos caninos e as tuas amigas também?

-Primeiro somos irmãs e segundo é uma longa historia.

-Tenho tempo!

-E se eu não disser?

-Não te deixo em paz e tu não podes tomar o teu banho.

-Está bem! Quando nasci, eu tinha uma marca de nascimento de dois lobos (aponta para a marca) e como na minha aldeia os antigos guardiães estavam a ficar velhos descobriram que de muitas crianças que nasciam de 50 a 50 anos 5 eram os guardiães, um dos peixes, outro dos primatas, outro dos pássaros, outro dos felinos e outro para os caninos. Quando fiz 1 ano, eles fizeram um teste. Uma cria de lobo tinha um problema qualquer e eu tinha de descobrir qual era a falar para a cria e se descobrisse eu era uma das guardiãs, afinal a cria tinha um casco de arvore na pata e estava a incomoda-la e eu tirei e foi assim que tornei-me na guardiã.

-Então tu falas com os lobos e isso e tens a características deles.

-Sim. Agora deixa-me em paz que eu tenho que me preparar para o ritual.

-Que ritual? – perguntou Eliot e ela deu um meio sorriso

-Tu depois vês!

**Continua…**

**Quero que vocês leiam e façam review. As reviews fazem-me tão feliz quando as leiam, por isso comentem!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Adios! ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Amazonas**

**By Shotgirl**

**3º Capítulo**

Já era de noite e os rapazes não viam as amazonas durante algum tempo. Ninguém fazia ideia onde elas estavam e a fazer o quê mas um rapaz loiro e de olhos azuis tinha uma pequena ideia do que elas estavam a fazer. Renee disse-lhe que tinha de se preparar para um ritual mas ele não fazia ideia do que ela estava a falar mas percebeu que era nesta noite que elas iriam o fazer. Ele olhou para a frente e viu um lobo cinzento com um laço roxo na cauda e que o olhava e Eliot percebeu que era o lobo que estava sempre com Renee mas o quê que ele estava ali a fazer e sem a Renee. O lobo virou as costas e começou a andar para onde Renee e Eliot estavam de tarde.

-E que tal seguíssemos o lobo. – sugeriu Eliot.

-Ele ainda nos leva para a beira da sua matilha e nos comem. – disse Mark

-Se vocês não notaram, ele é o lobo daquela amazona mais velha.

-Ele deve estar a ir na direcção onde a sua dona está. – disse Sardon

-Aquela amazona deve ter algum problema mental para nos odiar tanto. Nós não fizemos nada. – resmungou Dren e dos arbustos o lobo da Renee saltou para cima de Dren.

-O quê que disseste! – exclamou o lobo cinzento em cima de Dren

-Os lobos não falam! – disse um confuso Tarb

-Mas parece que este fala. – disse Sardon

O lobo saiu de cima de Dren e começou a andar mas reparou que ninguém o segui-a por isso parou.

-Porquê que vocês estão parados? – perguntou o lobo

-Temos que nos habituar um pouco. Não é todos os dias que vemos um lobo que fala. – disse Eliot e o lobo começou a rir-se. – Qual é a piada?

-Vocês acham que os lobos daqui falam como nós! - riu o lobo

-Estamos a ver um! – exclamou Eliot _"Este lobo tem uma coisa estranha. Duh! Os lobos não falam!!!!!!!!!!" _pensou ele

-Não é o lobo que está a falar, idiotas. Sou eu!

-Tu és o lobo! – gritou Dren

-Eu sou a que tem problemas mentais como tu disseste. – disse o lobo num tom zangado

-Renee!? – disse Eliot

-A única!

-Mas tu não és um lobo. – disse Tarb cada vez mais confuso

-Idiotas! Eu sou a guardiã dos caninos por isso posso falar com eles ou por eles!

-Porquê que és a guardiã dos caninos? – perguntou Sardon

-Eu depois explico. – informou Eliot e todos olharam para ele menos a Renee que só rolou os olhos – Ela me disse!

-E quando foi isso? – perguntou um curioso Mark

-Quando o vosso amiguinho ai tentou ver-me a tomar banho! – disse ela num tom impaciente e todos olharam para ela. – Eu nem vou dizer nada. Não preciso de dar explicações a homens. Eu só dei-me ao trabalho de vir aqui porque as outras pediram-me para vos chamar ao ritual.

Ao fim da sua frase, ela começou a correr e os rapazes hesitaram um pouco mas depois a seguiram.

Ao chegarem o lobo desapareceu e foi ter com a sua dona. Os rapazes iam seguir-lhe mas os macacos os impediram e obrigaram-lhes a sentarem-se à frente de um tipo de palco. No palco havia muitas flores, uma cama de madeira com palha em cima e ao lado estavam quatro tambores de madeira e pele.

Passaram por volta de cinco minutos e apareceram duas raparigas com grandes máscaras a cobrirem-lhe a cara (aquelas mascaras africanas) e levavam um lobo branco ferido no peito e patas. As duas raparigas se sentaram por detrás dos tambores e começaram a tocar, quando a batida ficou mais forte apareceram outras duas raparigas com máscaras parecidas com as das outras duas primeiras, elas começaram a dançar com o ritmo da musica (tipo dança africana) e depois de mais ou menos de três minutos elas deitaram-se no chão para uma vénia e ficaram assim até outra rapariga aparecer mas estava vestida totalmente diferente. As quatro raparigas usavam saias e tops de palhas e para não amostrarem as suas partes havia pele, as suas máscaras eram grandes, a outra estava vestida com uma saia e top de pele de lobo preto e a sua máscara não era tão grande como as das outras e em vez de ser num estilo africano era da forma de uma raposa. Uma das raparigas levantou-se e foi buscar uma caixa e depois pôs-se em frente da última rapariga que entrou, ela abriu a caixa e estava uma faca, a outra rapariga pegou e chegou perto do lobo branco quase morto. Ela falou umas coisas noutra língua e pegou na faca e cortou o pulso. O pulso começou a sangrar e ela pegou no seu sangue e pôs nas feridas do lobo e outra vez disse as mesmas coisas na outra língua desconhecida para os rapazes. Ela agora pôs a mão nas feridas e uma pequena luz branca apareceu e quando desapareceu as feridas já não estavam lá. O lobo levantou-se e fez uma vénia à rapariga e depois foi-se embora.

A rapariga tirou a mascara para revelar Renee e as outras também tiraram, as que estavam nos tambores eram Brigit e Corina e as que estavam a dançar era Kiki e Zoey. Renee sentiu uma tontura e viu que o seu pulso ainda sangrava, ela ainda não estava habituada com os seus poderes de cura e muitas vezes desmaiava. Os rapazes foram até elas mas Renee virou as costas e quando ia até à Corina para buscar a toalha, ao primeiro passo ela perdeu as forças e caiu para trás mas felizmente dois braços fortes apararam-lhe a queda e quando ela olhou para quem lhe tinha aparado, ela viu Eliot e tentou sair dos braços dele mas estava muito fraca para se libertar e fechou os olhos para descansar.

-É melhor a levar para o seu quarto. – disse Zoey

-Onde é o quarto dela? Eu a levo – ofereceu Eliot

-Segue-me! – exclamou Zoey

Ele a pegou ao colo e seguiu Zoey. Ele olhou para Renee, ela parecia um anjo a dormir, pensou ele _"Porquê que ela odeia tanto os homens? Vou perguntar à Zoey, ela deve saber" _

-Zoey posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

-Além desta! Claro!

-Porquê que a Renee e vocês odeiam os homens?

-Primeiro, eu e as outras não odiamos os homens porque nós não nos lembrávamos deles. É uma longa historia.

-Temos tempo.

-O pai da Renee era o chefe da aldeia e era muito respeitado. Um dia, três homens naufragaram, acho que eram pescadores, e nós os acolhemos até eles ficarem melhor, passaram dez dias e os três pescadores viram os homens da aldeia com diamantes e disseram-lhes que era muito valioso e que podiam ficar ricos se fossem para a sociedade. O pai da Renee dizia que ia haver problemas e um dia, encontraram-no morto no palácio onde vocês conheceram a Renee, no trono em que ela estava sentada. Os pescadores começaram a ordenar para que os da nossa aldeia extraíssem todos os diamantes e que fizessem um barco para eles poderem voltar a casa. Todos os homens iam para as minas ou para perto da praia. Os homens quando acabaram ficaram gananciosos com que os pescadores diziam sobre os diamantes e por isso uma noite eles mataram os pescadores. As mulheres começaram a discutir com os homens mas eles eram fortes demais por isso espancavam-nas, violavam-na e algumas vezes as matavam. Eles atacaram a aldeia e mataram e violaram muitas mulheres. Depois foram para o palácio, estava a mãe e a irmã da Renee e da Kiki na sala do trono com a minha e a da Corina mãe, nós estávamos a brincar na sala, a Renee tinha seis anos, eu, a Corina e a Brigit tínhamos três anos e a Kiki tinha 11 meses e estava nos braços da irmã mais velha. As portas caíram e apareceram os homens, a mãe da Renee pediu à sua filha mais velha para nos levar para um sítio seguro. Ela nos mandou para o sótão mas a Renee perguntava porquê e onde estava a sua mãe. Nós estávamos no sótão menos a Renee e a irmã. Apareceram cinco homens, a irmã de Renee fechou a porta do sótão e escondeu Renee. Eles apanharam-na e a violaram-na e depois mataram-na e Renee viu tudo. Ela começou a chorar e eles a viram. Um agarrou-a pelo braço e ela começou a gritar e a insultar, outro homem agarrou o outro braço e o outro foi por trás e puxou-lhe o cabelo para o outro cortar-lhe a cabeça mas antes de ele fazer qualquer coisa um lobo ferrou-lhe a perna e apareceram lobos, cães e raposas e atacaram os cinco homens ate eles morrerem e os olhos de Renee ficaram completamente vermelho como sangue e desceu até a sala do trono onde estavam os outros homens e as mulheres mortas e quando eles a viram iam a atacar quando ela disse com uma voz mais adulta "Quem é ganancioso como vocês vão sempre morrer" ao dizer isto ela parecia tipo louca e apareceu uma espada e ela começou a matar todos aos picadinhos. Passaram três dias e nós com fome fomos até à sala do trono e vimos todos mortos menos ela que estava sentada no trono a rir-se como uma doida. Ao vermos ela desmaiou e fomos socorre-la. Esse é o lado dela que ela nunca mostra. Ela tem um lado assassino e ela não consegue controlar, ela tentou mas é mais forte do que ela. Ela odeia os homens por matarem e violarem as mulheres principalmente a sua irmã e por terem lhe mostrado aquele lado assassino.

Ele olhou para ela e sentiu pena por tudo que ela passou.

-E como é que sabes isto tudo?

-Eu posso ver os sonhos das pessoas um dia fui dormir com a Renee pois eu odeio trovões e ela estava a ter um pesadelo e fui ver o que era e vi isso, ela tinha nos contado o que aconteceu mas com poucos pormenores e só eu e ela sabemos disto. Chegamos!

Ele a pôs na sua cama e foi-se embora com Zoey.

**Continua…**

**Coitada da Renee, não? Se não notaram, eu em todas as minhas fics ponho a Renee a sofrer.**

**Obrigado pelas reviews e espero que tenham gostado!**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amazonas**

**By Shotgirl**

**4º Capítulo**

Já era de tarde quando uma certa amazona acordou. Ela levantou-se da sua cama mas se sentou logo com uma grande dor de cabeça que parecia ficar mais forte de segundo a segundo.

-Já acordaste! – disse uma voz masculina (quem será?)

-Não! – disse Renee sarcasticamente. Ela pôs a mão na cabeça, a enxaqueca ficou cada vez mais insuportável. –Para a próxima fala mais alto!

-Porquê? Estas com dor de cabeça? – perguntou a mesma voz (já devem saber quem é).

-Claro que não! Acha? Eu aqui quase inconsciente e com a minha mão na cabeça, não quer dizer que eu esteja a morrer com uma enxaqueca (eu gosto muito desta palavra 'enxaqueca') – ela tentou levantar-se mas sentou-se outra vez sem forças. A outra pessoa presente no quarto aproximou-se dela e ajoelhou-se em frente dela.

-Numa escala de 1 a 10, qual é a pontuação que dás a essas dores? – perguntou ele

-Bem deixa-me pensar. DEZ!!!!! – gritou ela que em seguida amaldiçoou-se pelo tom que disse mas é que ele a punha a louca (não é naquele sentido de querer atirar-se para cima dele e beijar-lhe a torto e a direito. OK! Um pouco disso mas é mais raiva)

-Bem, eu tenho um remédio para passar essa dor. Mas não sei se vai passar completamente.

-Qual é? Diz! Dá-me esse remédio. Rápido!!!!!!!!! – disse ela com um tom desesperado. Ele levantou o queixo da rapariga para estarem cara-a-cara, e beijou-lhe. Ela abriu os olhos o mais que pode de surpresa, ela tentava se conter mas o desejo foi mais forte. Ela começou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo dele e depois as suas mãos no pescoço para aproximá-lo mais e ele sorriu para si como a acção da guardiã dos caninos.

O beijo não podia durar para sempre, porque nós, seres vivos, temos que fazer uma coisa muito importante, respirar.

Eles se separaram e a primeira coisa que Renee fez foi dar uma valente e grande chapada no homem.

-Para quê que fizeste aquilo? Pervertido!

-Tu disseste para dar-te o remédio e os meus beijos são os remédios, pelo menos as outras raparigas dizem isso. E eu não te vi a lutares para te separares, tu até o puseste mais, qual é a palavra, apaixonado ou qualquer coisa assim.

-Eu fui apanhada de surpresa e estava indefesa. Aproveitador! – gritou ela

-Parece que já não tens dores de cabeça!

-Vai para o INFERNO – ela empurrou-o e ele caiu na cama (não é nada o quê que vocês estão a pensar) e ela saiu furiosa para o quarto ao lado onde passados alguns minutos saiu com uma roupa diferente e com uma arco e flechas.

Quando Renee estava perto da cascata ouviu uns risos e como ela é estava desconfiada de que coisa boa não era, ela foi ver o quê que se passava.

Meteu-se atrás de uns arbustos e viu o que era o pior que podia acontecer, Dren sussurrava coisas na orelha de Zoey e ela ria-se como uma criança. E quando eles iam dar um beijo, Renee não se controlou, pegou no seu arco e numa flecha e com uma boa mirada passou pelo meio das caras deles. Com aquela acção, eles viraram-se para a direcção onde a flecha foi tirada e viram uma zangada mas mesmo zangada Renee que começou a gritar para Zoey:

-És maluca! Ele é um homem!

-Mas…mas

-Quero lá saber se ele é giro, ou simpático ou ate rico! Ele é um homem e sabes muito bem como eles são!

-Nem todos os homens são iguais. – disse Zoey um pouco (ou muito) assustada

-Isso é o que eles dizem. – Renee aproximou-se do rapaz e pegou-o pela camisola –Tu afasta-te dela se não queres que aconteça-te nada de mal.

-Renee! – gritou Zoey –Eu sei me defender e eu não odeio os homens. Se ele me fizer mal, eu corto-lhe a garganta (ai Zoey) e corto-lhe aos bocadinhos e dou aos meu gato para comer. (se fosse o Dren, eu tinha cuidado)

-Se pões assim. Eu deixo-vos em paz mas se depois precisares de ajuda é só me chamar.

-Eu chamo-te, maninha

Renee foi-se embora deixando o 'casal' sozinho.

-Tu és capaz de me fazer isso? – disse Dren assustado

-Claro que sim! Não te esqueças que eu sou uma amazona e se tu me magoares um pouquinho, eu mato-te!

Voltando à Renee

"Aquele porco do Elliot teve a coragem de me beijar! Eu vou matar-lhe! Nem sei porquê que não o fiz logo!" pensou ela

"Porque tu gostas dele!" disse uma voz parecida com a de Renee

Ela parou de andar e olhou para os lados mas não viu ninguém.

"Deve ser a minha imaginação"

"Pois! Agora vais me ignorar e deixar-me falar sozinha" disse outra vez aquela voz e outra vez Renee parou e olhou para os lados mas não viu ninguém "TU ÉS BURRA!"

"EI! Eu não sou burra!"

"Não parece. Ainda não percebeste que eu sou tu e tu és eu"

"Tu deves ser a minha consciência ou isso. Certo?"

"Uau! Einstein! Não demoraste muito para perceber isso"

"Não gozes!"

"Eu não estou a gozar!"

"E quem te disse que eu gosto dele"

"Dah! Eu sou tu, por isso sei o que sentes por ele"

"Então deves saber que eu sinto raiva e ódio e não amor"

"Tu gostas dele!"

"Não gosto"

"Gostas"

"Não"

"Sim"

"Não"

"Sim"

"Não"

"Sim e ponto final!"

-EU. NÃO. GOSTO. DELE.

-De quem é que não gostas? – perguntou uma voz

**Continua…**

**Parece que já está a haver uma confusão com os sentimentos da nossa cara Renee!**

**Obrigado à Ana-Ookami-Chan, Prisma159 e Shiory e Naru pelas reviews!**

**Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá! Espero que não estejam chateados por eu não ter postado cedo. Mas estava de ferias e sabem. Obrigado pelas reviews. Leiam e apreciem.**

**Amazonas**

**Chapter 5**

**By Shotgirl**

-De quem é que não gostas?

Renee olhou para todos os cantos mas não viu ninguém. Olhou para baixo e viu o seu reflexo. Notou que estava na lagoa. Olhou mais atentamente para o seu reflexo. Estava lá a sua cara mas não era ela, outra pessoa podia dizer que era mas aquele não era o seu reflexo. O seu cabelo estava mais escuro, os olhos mudaram para vermelhos, a sua cara parecia a de uma assassina.

-Não pode ser! – disse ela ainda olhando para o 'seu' reflexo.

-Mas pode! Voltei!!! – exclamou a voz parecida com a da Renee mas com mais ódio, raiva e com sede de sangue.

Renee levantou-se e andou de costas para trás ate que as suas costas bateram contra uma arvore onde ela caiu sentada. Os joelhos contra o peito e o rosto escondido pelas mãos. A sua cara levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para a direita.

-Estás muito mudada, minha querida Renee. Agora choras. Que eu saiba tu só choraste quando os teus pais morreram.

-Cala-te, Zakuro! Eu não estou a chorar.

-Eu sei que não mas não te comportes como fosses.

-Porquê que voltaste? Eu consegui tirar-te da minha cabeça à anos!

-Isso é o que pensas. Eu estava fraca quando tu conseguiste apoderar-te do nosso corpo e pensavas que eu tinha desaparecido para sempre. Errado! Eu só estava a ganhar as minhas forças e esperar até estares mais fraca.

-Eu não estou mais fraca! Eu consigo utilizar melhor os meus poderes e os lobos do que antes.

-Tu estavas! Agora não estas!

-Como assim?

-Tu estas confusa! Por isso esta muito mais fraca.

-Como assim confusa?

-Isso é para eu saber e para tu descobrires!

-Tu não vais fazer o que fizeste comigo outra vez! – disse Renee levantando-se

-Tu irás ver o que eu irei fazer e tu vais ficar caladinha e observar o meu esplendor. – disse Zakuro.

Renee começou a correr mas ela não conseguia tirar aquela voz irritante da cabeça. Ela chegou até à entrada do palácio. Quando ia entrar, ela sentiu uma mão no ombro. Ela virou para ver quem era e quem é que calhou. Elliot!

-Estas bem? – perguntou Elliot.

-Estou óptima! – disse Renee num tom zangado e depois ouviu outra vez aquela voz igual à dela mas que a irritava.

"_Só isso. Estás muito fraca! Não te lembras do que os homens fizeram à tua mãe, pai e os outros. Tu prometes-te nunca confiar e matar todos os homens. Lembras-te!?"_

"_Eu lembro-me!!!!!!!!!!"_

Os olhos de Renee ficaram vermelhos e ela ficou totalmente sobre controlo de Zakuro. Zakuro levantou os braço e começou a esganar Elliot e começou a levanta-lo.

-RENEE!!!!!!!! – disse Elliot e em seguida foi atirado com toda a força contra a parede. Renee/Zakuro começaram a andar devagar até ele. Na parede estava uma lança onde Renee/Zakuro pegaram e fizeram mira para o coração de Elliot mas antes disseram:

-Prepara-te para morrer! – elas iam atirar mas de repente pararam.

-Eu não posso! – disse Renee.

A lança caiu e Renee ajoelhou-se e pôs as mãos na cabeça. A dores estavam a piorar e a voz não queria ir-se embora.

"_Tu estás muito fraca! E eu a pensar que teria o gosto de ter uma adversária ao meu nível mas tu pareces um cachorrinho assustado. Hahahaha! Isto vai ser fácil e tu serás a culpada pela morte dos teus amigos"_

-Cala-te. Por favor cala-te! Eu peço-te para te calares e desaparecer. – disse Renee

"_Eu vou embora por enquanto mas eu voltarei."_

Depois disso, Zakuro desapareceu e as dores já melhoraram e daqui a algum tempo desaparecera como a culpada por elas existirem. Mas por quanto tempo? Renee estava fraca e ia chorar mas sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Ela não iria rebaixar-se perante um homem.

-Renee, estas bem? – perguntou Elliot preocupado

-Estou óptima! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer isto. – gritou Renee

-O quê que foi aquilo?

-Não foi nada! Só estou cansada! – disse Renee. Ela bruscamente tirou a mão de Elliot e correu para o seu quarto.

"_O quê que vai acontecer?" _pensou Renee

**Continua…**

**O quê que irá acontecer? Hmmm. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá! A Joana voltou, um pouco atrasada mas cheguei. Mais vale tarde do que nunca. Não é??? (ri muito nervosa). Não me matem ainda sou muito nova!**

**Bem aqui está o sexto capitulo e espero que gostem!**

**Amazonas**

**By Shotgirl**

**6º Capítulo**

_**-Tenho que admitir que tens um bom gosto**____** – **_disse Zakuro

-O quê!?– perguntou uma confusa Renee

-_**Eu disse que sabes escolher homens. Esse tal de Elliot é bom!**_

-Tu estás maluca!

_**-Eu não acredito! Quando te insulto ficas chatiada, quando te ameaço ficas pior e quando te elogio tu ficas assim em vez de agradeceres!**_

-Grande elogio! Tu só sabes falar parvoíces!

_**-Já sei a quem sai!**_

-Baka! – sussurrou Renee

_**-Eu ouvi! Não te esqueças que eu sou tu **_(vocês perceberam a frase. se sim explicam-me) _**És mesmo idiota!**_

-Olha para ti!

_**-Eu não digo! Se eu olhar para mim eu estou a olhar para ti!**_

-Baka! Isto era uma expressão!

_**-Não me chames baka! Tu é que és uma baka!**_

-Idiota

_**-Com insultos. Eu também sei fazer esse jogo! Sua….**_

-Como te atreves! Sua filha da….

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Olá outra vez! Eu sei que vocês queriam ver a luta das palavras mas eu sou uma rapariga que nunca diz um **(MENTIROSA!)**. OK! Eu digo raramente **(MENTIROSA!)**. OK! Quase sempre! **(ACHO BEM).** Mas donde bem esta estúpida voz? **(Eu não sou estúpido).

**CALA-TE!**

**Eu sei que vocês devem estar a pensar que eu sou maluca mas eu só sou um pouquinho! Com a historia que elas já acabaram com a luta.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-_**Já reparaste que nós estamos a insultar mesma pessoa!**_

-Eu sei! Mas….Nem sei o que dizer!

_**-Bem é melhor eu me concentrar no meu plano maquiavélico.**_

-E eu posso saber qual é?

_**-Claro! É assim, eu vou tomar controle do teu corp….HEY! Tu pensas que eu caia assim tão facilmente!**_

-Bem, estavas quase!

A passar pelo quarto da Renee (que eu me esqueci de dizer que ela estava lá), Elliot ouviu-a a falar sozinha e entrou sem ela(s) se perceberem

-Tu quase caias! Admite!

-Renee tu estás bem? – perguntou um sério mas assustado Elliot

-Ah! – gritou Renee de susto –Claro que sim! Porquê que perguntas?

-Tu hoje estás muito estranha. – disse Elliot aproximando-se dela

"_**-Anda mais perto para brincarmos um pouquinho." **_Disse Zakuro na cabeça de Renee

-Cala-te! – disse Renee

-Mas eu agora estava calado. Eu fiz alguma coisa de mal? – perguntou Elliot

(Ri nervosa) –Não era para ti.

-Entao para quem era? – perguntou Elliot aproximando-se mais

"_**-Leva-me para a cama e eu te direi com quem é que ela falou"**_

"_-Tu és maluca" _disse Renee para Zakuro

-Eu estava a falar com o meu lobo.

-Onde é que ele está?

-Está na sala do trono e estava a ladrar muito e eu disse para se calar.

-Mas eu não ouvi nada

-Mas eu tenho ouvidos de lobo. E eu não tenho que te dar justificações.

-Está bem mas pelo menos deixa-me acompanhar-te até à tua cama que tu tens que dormir um pouco.

"_**-SIM! Eu sei o que tu queres e eu quero o mesmo. Leva-me e possui-me!"**_

-AH! – gritou renee

-É mesmo melhor tu dormires para passar essas coisas que estão na tua cabeça.

-É melhor.

Renee deita-se e adormece enquanto Elliot sai do quarto dela

"-Ela estava muito estranha hoje. O quê que se passa na cabeça dela? O quê que se passa na cabeça das mulheres é um grande mistério"

**Continua….**

**Olha Elliot, eu vou te dizer que a cabeça dos homens também é um pequeno mas mesmo pequeno mistério para as mulheres. **

**O que acharam? Eu hoje estava com uma vontade de fazer assim o capitulo. Eu para a semana, mesmo na quinta, posto o sétimo capitulo e desculpem o atraso mas tinha que estudar para os testes.**

**Já tenho ideias para novas fics mas quero acabar esta primeiro e queria faze-las ao mesmo tempo mas depois era uma confusão e é melhor fazer uma de cada vez. Por isso vou escrever os títulos e vocês escolhem e só os títulos porque sou má em sumários.**

**Gladiadora –que era para ser primeiro do que as Amazonas**

**Angels don't kill –obrigado à banda Children of Bodom que me deu esta ideia e se não conhecem a banda deviam ouvir se curtem METAL!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm a Pirate not a Princess –com a ajudadinha dos piratas das caraíbas**

**Ice Queen –também foi com uma musica dos Within Temptation que tive esta ideia**

**Dance of Fate- Também é de uma musica dos Épica**

**Escolhem ou e façam review**

**DARK KISSES **


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá! A chata voltou. Eu sei que no ultimo capitulo tinha dito que ia postar uma semana depois mas passou um mês e vocês devem estar muito chateados comigo mas a culpa é vossa não minha, E sabem porquê? Porque só recebi uma review da minha amiga ****Ana-Ookami-Chan****. Muito obrigado por teres o trabalho de me mandar uma review enquanto alguns não! Vocês são muito maus para mim.**

**Ok! Vamos então para a história antes que vocês me matem.**

**Amazonas**

**By Shotgirl**

**Chapter 7**

Renee estava numa pequena sala escura mesmo com essa escuridão ela sabia que não estava sozinha pois conseguia ouvir a respiração de uma pessoa.

-Onde estou? – perguntou Renee

-Estás na tua mente, minha querida Renee. – respondeu uma voz familiar, muito parecida com a da Renee mas um pouco profunda e cheia de ódio.

-Na minha. – disse Renee

-Sim e sabes porquê que estás aqui?

-Porquê?

-Para eu te relembrar o teu propósito de odiares homens. – respondeu a voz e começou a rir e de repente a sala iluminou-se mostrando Zakuro com um vestido preto e asas da mesma cor e Renee com o mesmo vestido mas branco e asas tambem.

Elas mudaram de cenário e estava na praia onde viam um pequena Renee de 6 anos com uma rapariga mais velha.

-Mana, posso ir embora isto está muito aborrecido. – pediu a pequena Renee

-Podes mas tem cuidado. – disse a mana dela

A pequena Renee foi para a direcção do palácio e Renee e Zakuro seguiam-na. A pequena Renee chegou ao palácio e ia para a sala do trono ter com o seu pai quando parou na porta e viu o seu pai a ser esfaqueado e pendurado na parede. Os homens olharam para trás mas Renee escondeu-se.

**-Aqueles homens mataram o meu pai! Eles vão pagar! MALDITOS SEJAM! – disse a actual Renee**

**-Acalma-te. Ainda não acabamos. – disse Zakuro**

Passou um vento e depois via-se a sala do trono com as nossas amazonas mais pequenas e as suas mães. Renee estava a brincar com o seu peluche que o seu pai lhe ofereceu. De repente entra uma mulher a gritar que os homens estavam fora de si e que estavam a matar todas a mulheres em direcção do palácio e no fim uma flecha atravessou pelas costas matando a pobre coitada. A irmã da Renee pega mas crianças deixando a mãe dela e as outras. Renee perguntava porquê que estavam a ir para o sótão e porquê que uns homens entraram com armas mas parecia que a sua irmã não estava a ouvir-lhe, Renee olha outra vez para a sala e vê a sua mãe a ser despida brutalmente e os homens a puxarem os cabelos e abrir-lhe as pernas, Renee não queria ver mais e virou-se para a irmã. Sem notarem alguns homens as viram e foram a trás. Kiki, Zoey, Briget e Corina foram escondidas num armário e Renee escondeu-se atrás da porta. Os homens apanharam a irmã da Renee e quando eles iam violá-la tudo parou.

**-Querida eu sei que já viste isto mas queres ver esta parte? – perguntou uma sorridente Zakuro**

**-Aqueles canalhas. – disse Renee chorando**

A irmã da Renee foi morta pelos homens quando eles iam embora eles ouviram um choro por detrás da porta, abrindo eles viram Renee chorando. Um dos homens pegou nos pequenos braços dela e quando ele levantou a cabeça dela, ela abriu os seus olhos vermelhos e de repente dezenas de cães, lobos e raposas apareceram mordendo e arrancando a carne dos homens enquanto Renee se dirigia para a sala do trono.

Os homens viram Renee entrar e quando iam lhe atacar ela disse:

-Pobres almas. Vocês pensam que vocês me conseguem matar. Gente gananciosa como vocês deviam morrer uma morte lenta e dolorosa mas como eu sou vossa amiga vocês nem vão sentir nada.

Eles lhe atacaram nas eram aniquilados pela espada que apareceu com o símbolo de dois olhos de lobo.

No fim, Renee sentou-se no trono e começou a rir.

-Isto é bom. Os homens não prestam, não servem para nada. Deviam ser aniquilados e só existir mulheres fortes como eu. Muito obrigado homens por me terem acordado do meu sono profundo. Renee o nosso corpo é fantástico mas ainda estás muito fraca e eu prefiro que tu faças o trabalho de ficares mais forte e só quando estiveres fraca emocionalmente, eu irei me aproveitar, apoderando-me do teu corpo e matar todos os homens e mulheres desnecessárias.

**-Minha cara Renee. Isto é o nosso sonho e temos que cumpri-lo, não achas? – disse Zakuro**

**-Claro e eu deixarei que tu te apoderes do nosso corpo pois tu és mais forte, fisicamente e psicologicamente, do que eu. – disse uma Renee muito obediente**

**-Então vamos acordar deste pesadelo horrível.**

**Renee desapareceu deixando Zakuro a trás.**

-Parece que tu vais conseguir o nosso sonho. – disse a pequena Renee/Zakuro ainda sentada no trono.

**-E quando eu me apoderar completamente do corpo dela a primeira coisa que irei fazer é matar aquelas miúdas a quem ela chama de amigas.**

-Tu és má Zakuro. E quanto tempo é que isto irá demorar.

**-Pouquíssimo. Eu já me apoderei psicologicamente dela agora só falta o mais fácil, que é fisicamente.**

-E o quê que irás fazer com aquele rapaz que derreteu algum gelo do coração da nossa querida Renee?

**-Ele me intriga. Não sei se vou matá-lo ou aproveitá-lo, nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar de um isco.**

- Nós iremos apoderar deste mundo e matar toda a gente inferior a nós! **Nós iremos apoderar deste mundo e matar toda a gente inferior a nós!**

**CONTINUA……**

**O quê que acharam? Bom? Mau? Bem, espero que gostaram e gostava de receber mais reviews.**

**No próximo capitulo vou usar tipo songfic ou no outro e gostava de saber se sabem uma musica de embalar e se sim digam-me, se faz favor.**

**Feliz Ano Novo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voltei! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Demorei muito mas tenho um bom motivo. É assim, eu não tive muita inspiração para este capitulo e foi muito difícil de o fazer e também porque estou obcecada com Naruto e Full Metal Achemist.**

**E para vos informar que depois irei fazer a fic "Gladiadora" que a personagem principal será a Renne e Sardon. (pois eu prefiro renneXsardon) e queria pedir-vos que me mandassem uma musica de embalar pois irei precisar para um futuro capitulo.**

**Amazonas**

**By Shotgirl**

**Capitulo 8**

Era uma manha cinzenta o que nos dava para entender que iria chover em breve. Renne estava a frente do espelho a relembrar do seu sonho.

"-Foi tão estranho!"

"_**-Não foi estranho mas sim a realidade de que tu querias esquecer."**_

"-Eu não consigo raciocinar direito"

"_**-É por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu irei ajudar-te a raciocinar como antes"**_

"-Tu és a minha grande amiga"

"_**-Não! Eu sou a tua cara-metade minha querida Renne."**_

"-Ajuda-me então. Faz tudo o que precisares"

"_**-Só estava à espera que dissesses isso**_"

Ao acabar esta pequena conversa, Renne sentiu-se zonza ate desmaiar caindo no chão. Ao abrir os olhos ela se encontrava num jardim deitada na relva perto de um lago.

"_**-Diz o que disseste antes de acordares aqui!"**_

"-Faz tudo o que precisares."

"_**-Então eu vou precisar do teu corpo e que tu vivas aqui no fundo da nossa mente."**_

"-E quando tu conseguires resolver tudo eu irei ter o meu corpo de volta?"

"_**-Claro (…que não). Agora dá-me a tua mão e liberta-te do teu corpo"**_

Renne fez o que Zakuro pediu e num momento Renne adormeceu caindo no chão (segunda vez).

-Miúda ingénua! Claro que nunca irei te devolver o corpo. Tu ficaras presa aqui para sempre e reviver o passado doloroso como me aconteceu. Iras ver como eu sofri está eternidade.

-_RENNE…RENNE…_

Zakuro acordou nos braços de Elliot que a tinha encontrado inconsciente no chão.

-já acordaste! Estava muito preocupado contigo. O quê que aconteceu? –perguntou um aliviado Elliot

-Bom dia olhos azuis. Senti uma fraqueza não comi nada de jeito nos últimos dias. Por falar nisso vou tomar o pequeno almoço. –disse Zakuro levantando-se e de seguida saiu do quarto.

-Olhos azuis?

**Na cozinha…**

"-Terei de falar com Deep Blue sobre a minha liberdade. Ele vai gostar de saber que uma das suas mais antigas escravas saiu da sua prisão e que ainda por cima a Deusa da Morte"

Nessa altura entra Mark na cozinha e depara-se com Renne.

-Olha se não é a coração de gelo que odeia homens. Então já decidiste se és lésbica?

(OK! Isto foi duro de ouvir)

Nos últimos 15 minutos Mark quase era assassinado por Zakuro.

"-Só faltava este insolente. Preciso de falar com Deep Blue para recuperar os meus poderes. Estou farta de estar neste corpo fraco com pouco poder. Por amor de Deus! Eu só consigo fazer coisas insignificantes. Olhem para aquele insulente nem o konsegui matar em dez segundos."

Zakuro saiu indo para um sitio longe do palácio ficando dentro de uma gruta.

-Estou?

**Ok não gostei muito do fim porque já não conseguia inspirar-me mais. O próximo será melhor eu prometo.**

**Review**


End file.
